To Be Free
by Dave Kitty Strider
Summary: This story was writen by my friend Alex
1. Chapter 1

It was winter once again and as usual haru was swimming in his tube nothing I haven't gotten varry used to but it seems that thares is something on his mind something he is not telling anyone and I feel bad about it. I supposed to be his friend and your supposed to be able to talk to them about anything but he seems with drawn from the world so I when to Rin for some advice.

"Rin ...Rin" I ran to him panting as I tryed to catch my breath. Rin looked at me with his normal stanfull eyes and his teeth bared

"What do you want " he snarled. It seemed like he was in a mood as well but thare was no time for that I was worried about haru and I need some ancers quick.

"rin stop being like this look haru is really..up set and I can't figure out why" rin snapped at me in a voice witch was quite common for him to take when he him self was upset

"why is what haru is feeling any of my consern " I looked at rin.

"your friends and friends look after earth other" rin turnd to me pining me agenst the brick wall.

"why...why duse it matter if we are freinds or not haru is haru and all he ever cares about is swimming he will never get his head out of the water to fell anything or care about anyone so why don't you gust fuck off ...go back to you littile team find a Indore pool and get off my back" he let go of me and walked away something differently when down between them but he was right to get haru to feel normal I had to get him into a pool maybe then hill open up more ...or so I though when I got back to harus house I found him injoying his favorite meal mackerel and rice with pineapple which wasn't uncommon for him to do it seams like that was his normal go to meal on any given day.

"hey haru " I said holding for him to respond but I got nothing not even a glance in my detection I tryed again as I sat nexed to him "Haru I have been giving it some thought and I think we need a good indoor pool what do you say" he sruged I finally got his attention I smiled "I called the couch and he said it would be ok to you the pool so I was thinking when your done eating maybe will go for a nice swim what do you say" he looked at me and I cude tell that he need that pool more then anything else in the world "yah that sounds good" I smiled with excitement haru finaly is comeing back I thought "all right I'll call the others see if they want to join in on some pool time" haru nodded I went into the other room and call Nagisa and Rei " hey guys look haru has been a bit down and I think it's cus it's winter and he can't swimm so I thought maybe we can all go to the pool together maybe hill open up to one of us about whats going on ."

nagisa was the first to respond in his exited happy voice as all ways "that's a great idea if haru is down thares only one way to chear him up and that's a pool for sure."

Rei was a little more consernd as I expected "makoto what if this is a problem the pool can't fix I mean shur the pool is the number one spot for haru to feel better but what if swimming makes him Bury it further down then it already is." Rei's words worried me a little bit but nagisa quickly reinsured me

"Rei this is Haru we are talking about the pool is ware he lets everything go." rei went quite for a little bit and I smiled "yes that's why we have to let him swim " rei then commented after a long pause of silence

"But what if he lets it all go in the water and he dusen't true to us like you want makoto what if he ?" I thought for a second as nagisa cut rei off.

"Look Rei atlest he is leting it go weather he turns to the water or us doesn't matter so long as he's better right " I smiled felling alot better

"That's right so it's decided then to the pool we all go " they both said right then we all hung up the call I returned to the room to see Haru puting on his coat it was good to see him getting ready to go to the pool I quickly put on my own coat and we walked to the pool together the walk was quite haru only started out to the water I wish he would open up to me but I felt he might once he hits that pool water when we arrive rei and nagisa wear all ready thare haru looked at them and I smiled thinking to myself (good he's finally opening a little)

Haru then said "Let's go to the pool" it was good to hear haru say something aspeshaly when he seams so down Rei smiled

"Yes to the pool" they walked together Rei tryed to get Haru to talk a bit more but not a word more left Harus lips Nagisa gently touches my shoulder he new how worried I was.

"Makoto don't be down we will have Haru back to his old self in no time don't you worry " I turnd to him feeling rather down my self.

"I hope so seeing Haru like this is almost to much for me " he looked at me a little concerned.

"Makoto do you need to talk" I smiled and said I was fine but I was not fine I was vary much so not fine something has broken me but what ...seeing haru in this state has made me feel something but I'm not sure what we walked to the pool in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Free! Part 2

Water set me free

Haru looked out at the clean water of the pool and quickly striped down to his swimming suit

makoto gently tuched haru's chest "haru before you jump in please tell us what's rong...haru we are your friends and we care about you"

Haru looked at the ground as nagisa walked over "haru we are your friends you can rally on us for anything" haru smirked

Rai smiled "and what ever it is we will all help you to make it Beautiful togeather"

Haru smiled "thanks guys but I'm fine really I can swim I'm fine" haru the walked to the diving brod and jumped in

Rai smiled "maybe you guys are right the pool is all he needs"

Nagisa nodded "yep haru is a simple guy so long as that is water you will have a happy haru ...so let's swimm"

Rai smiled "right can't let haru have all the fun"

Makoto looked out at haru swimming in the water " I'm not to shur about that" gust then a ball hit makoto on the head

Nagisa smiled "come on makoto the water is great"

Makoto picked up the ball and smiled "I'll be right in " he walked over then looked over at haru once more (will he really be okay or is it much deeper then I originally thought ...ohh haru)

Nagisa poked makotos lag "Earth to makoto come in makoto "

Makoto jumped "uhh yes what is it ?"

Nagisa smiled "you coming in or what?"

Makoto then jumped in but watched haru from afar (oh haru please let us in tell us what's going on )

Haru footed on the water away from the others " I know they are worried but I don't know if I can tell them if I can let them in like this " he dived into the water and swam to the bottom thinking to him self (to let them see this side of me it's not that I don't think they won't expect me it's just sharing it to them is harder then I thought it would be how do I tell them when do I tell them) haru poked his head out of the water .

Rin was standing right there above him with his hand out "hey haru .. heard from your little birdie that your dapresed "

Haru blushed a little knowing the Rin new something was Wong he tock rin's hand and got out of the pool with rin's help Rin smiled "come on haru let's walk and talk"

Haru nodded and walked out of the pool area and down a long hall way till they reached a bench "let's sit ...and you can tell me what's really going on haru"

Haru sat down then looked at the ground "theres really nothing to"

Rin cut haru off "I'll get us some drinks ..drinks are best wen friends talk right?"

Haru nodded in scilance (how can I tell him I know Rin he won't stop till I tell him ...what can I do ) haru looked down felling worse then he did before Rin gently pressed the cold can to Haru's neck

Haru jumped "that's cold "

Rin smiled "good it will wake you up from what ever carp noncese is going on in your head ...haru come on" Rin the tock a seat nexed haru " you and I have shared are ups and downs tell me whats going on ?"

Haru looked up at Rin "look it's not really something I want to talk about ok" haru stud up and tried to walk way

Rin grabbed haru's hand "haru you can't run away from your problems " Rin pushed haru to the wall

Haru blushed (being pined like this it happened once before when Rin tryed to be there for me once before) haru thought to him self ( it felt nice like this before tow but I was upset then I didn't let it fill me like it is know ) haru turned away "Rin please stop please let me go"

Rin smiled "shur I will gust come sit on the bench and tell me what's going on ok"

Haru nodded "ok fine I will"

Rin let go haru's Hart was raising he then sat beside Rin "it's hard from me to say this "

Rin lughed "haru no matter what it is ..I'm here for you ok"

Haru nodded and tock a deep breath " I think I'm gay Rin"

Rin looked at haru "your what?"

Haru looked down at the ground "I think I like men "

Rin nodded a little shocked "ok haru are you shur you like guys "

Haru nodded " it's the only reason I can explain why my Hart races the way it does when I'm with you ...when you pin me to things when you tuch me"

Rin blushed and covered haru's mouth "that's quite anufe haru ..ok so your gay but it's not a big deal the others will expect that no problem"

Haru blushed "your right I should tell them thanks Rin "

Rin smiled "all right haru but one question haru do you get that feeling when others tuch you right like nagisa or Rai or makoto

...?"

Haru shock his head no "that's one of the things that are bothering me Rin ...it seams to only happen when it's you I haven't figured out why but I will ...buy Rin"

Rin stood in the hall completely in shock

"Did haru just unknowingly tell me he has feelings for me ?"

Haru returned to the pool and jumped in and swamm over to the others

Nagisa smiled "hey haru ware did you go?"

Haru smiled "to get a pop ..I'm feeling better know"

Makoto smiled "really that's such a Raleigh "

Rai lughed "yes poor makoto was going to have a panic attack if you didn't snap out of it soon"

Rin looked out the door to the pool looking at them all lughing " no haru would never have fellings for me after all we are raveale till the end " Rin then walked away

Makoto looked up seeing Rin walk away from the glass ( I don't know what you did Rin but what ever it was thank you so much for giving us back are haru )

Haru then smiled "I have to tell you all something ..."

They all stopped and looked at haru "I'm gay" they all hugged haru

makoto smiled "really ?"

Rai smiled "I new there was something interesting and beautiful about you"

nagisa lughed "Rai beautiful or not haru is still haru we love you no matter what "

They all hugged and splashing in the pool but Rin walked back to his school thinking

(Soon haru you and I will race against each other and I will win) "sighs i may win more then just that..haru!" He said as he looked at the pool building before walking away .


	3. Chapter 3

Free! Part 3

Makoto's missed opportunities

Haru feeling more confident and way less dapresed smiled "why don't you all come over and I'll make food"

Makoto smiled a little fave smile "and what exactly will you be making haru"

Haru looked at makoto " my favorite mackerel and pineapple "

Makoto looked down " that's what I feared"

Haru tilted his head "what's rong with mackerel and pineapple"

Makoto smiled "nothing it's just you have that all the time how about sometime different ...tell you what haru if you promise to eat something other then mackerel I'll pay for your meal "

Haru sruged "shur I guess it can't kill me to try something new right"

Nagisa put his arm around haru " that's the spirit haru the world is your oyster "

Haru looked at nagisa "we are going to eat oysters ? "

Rai lughed "no haru that was a figure of speech "

Haru smile "oh good cus I don't think I will like oysters just the idea of there she'll being smashed open and people slurping down there inside is not something I want to try"

Nagisa looked at haru "when you say it like that ...I don't want oysters ether lest go some where that don't sirve oysters ok guys"

Rai put his hand to his head "nagisa you wear the one how bring it up in the first place"

Nagisa looked around as they all got out of the pool "I was? ...well I won't be doing that again...how about a nice hot meal like roman or a hotpot"

Rai smiled as they walked to the changing rooms " that's a great idea a hot pot at haru's we can all chip in and eat togeather what about it haru and makoto"

Makoto smiled "that's a great idea ..I really like it"

Haru nodded and slipped on his shirt "yeah"

Once every one was dressed they all walked to the store and all purchased meany different tips of food for the hot pot then gathered around the hot pot as it slowly started cooking the food

Nagisa leaned over the hot pot "is it ready yet?"

Rai gently moved nagisa away from it "nagisa its hot cude burn your self and burns are not beautiful besides we only just put the food in the pot"

Nagisa pouted "aww I'm sorry Rai I'm just hungry"

Makoto smiled " how about you have some of this lemon bun I picked up well we wait "

Nagisa smiled grabbing for the bun "thanks makoto "

Rai sighed hevaely "ohh nagisa can't you wait for it to be done? " Just then Rai stomach graled with hunger

Makoto smiled " I got one for you to Rai"

Rai blushed "awww stomach that was so not beautiful ..." Rai looked down excepting the bun and said "thank you so much makoto"

Makoto smiled kindaly "oh it's not a problem...oh and haru I got one for you to I didn't know if you like buns or not but I got one I thought would easyer on you seeing as you haven't really had bus before"

Haru looked at makoto and tock it his hand gently brushing agensted makotos hand makotos Hart raced like it did any time haru did anything but knowing that haru was gay and that was even a slight chance to win haru's Hart he was going to take it

Makoto blushed and pulled away "um haru I..umm it's just that I umm "

Haru then opened the bun lisoning to makoto but once he bite into it he spit it out "oh eww ...what was that?"

Makoto stopped and looked up at haru how was desperately trying to get the taste of the sweet bun out of his mouth

" Oh do you not like sweets haru?"

Haru tock a drink and swallowed quickly

"That was a sweet?" It tasted bitter all most hot

Makoto picked up the rapper " oh that's why I got you a hot curry bun when I ment to get you a chocolate bun ...I'm sorry haru "

Haru drank more of his drink " it's ok makoto it was a honest mistake "

Makoto looked down felling bad about the mix-up and quickly eat the bun he got for himself

Haru looked at the food cooking in the hot pot " looks like it's done "haru picked up a pice of meat and put it have way in his mouth as

Rin opened the door " haru I challenge you to a swimming competition" Rin then looked around his finger pointing straight As an arrow at haru " what's going on here?"

Nagisa smiled "we are eating hot pot "

Makoto looked up at Rin "yes we are would you like to join ? "

Rin slowly lowered his finger and looked at the food the smell made rin's hungry tummy happy " shur " he walked over to the space in between haru and makoto and sat down

Makoto fround knowing that he missed his shot to tell haru how he felt about him

He looked down (towmarow I'll tell him for shur and I won't mess up)


	4. Chapter 4

Free! part 4

Hot pot

Rin smiled picking up a pice of food "this looks good guys ...what's the reason your having hot pot ?"

Nagisa smiled "ohh that's cus haru has finally come"

Rai covered nagisa's mouth "well it's cold out so we figured that with the cold weather it would be nice"

Nagisa pulled Rai hand away "but I thought it was cus we were salabrating"

Rai re covered nagisa's mouth "yes salabrating the cold weathers arrival..I'm going to take nagisa for a second"

Nagisa mumbled under rai's hand

Rin smiled " all right then ?"

Rai then dragged nagisa out of the room " nagisa you all most messed everything up "

Nagisa looked at Rai rather confused "what are you talking about ?"

In the other room

Rin looked at makoto and haru " do you to ever wonder if they are together or not ...I mean they seam rather close"

Makoto sruged "if they are good for them"

Haru looked at Rin "you think so Rin "

Rin nodded "they are all most to close to just be friends you know what I mean"

Back in the hallway

Rai smiled and pushed up his glasses "see my dear nagisa it's plan to see the makoto have fellings for haru but haru is fare to blind to see it for himself "

Nagisa looked into the dining room "you think so Rai I mean they just seam like good friends to me "

Rai shakes his head "nagisa nagisa nagisa ...that what makoto wants us to believe ...but see the problem is Rin he is getting in the way of pore makoto ..so you see nagisa we have to stop Rin "

Nagisa smiled "got it !"

They both walked back into the dining room and sat down glaring at Rin

Rin leaned over to haru "umm why are they staring at me ?"

Haru sruged and makoto looked at Rai and nagisa "what are you tow doing ?" they both said smile "nothing"every one eat in silence and the room felt all most dead till

Rin looked over at Rai and nagisa "so are you tow together?"

Rai lughed "what..?"

Rin smiled "well it would explain why you tow ran off urlyer"

Rai smiled "actually we wear"

Nagisa covered rai's mouth "yes we are?"

Every one turned to look at nagisa even Rai and said "what?"

Rai lend over to nagisa " what are you doing ? "

Nagisa smiled " I'm telling everyone one about us it's about time we tell them the truth Rai "

Rin stud up "well look at the time I got to go see you all again soon and haru nexed time I will win"

Haru smiled "can't wait"

Rin then left Rai then stud up grabbing nagisa buy the ear "yes well we should got to nagisa we have allot to talk about don't we hunny "

Nagisa looked up at Rai his ice glare looking down at him "ow ow yes oww bye ow Rai come on that hurts"

Makoto then packed up the stuff and started cleaning up "well that was nice right haru?...haru?" Makoto looked out to the living room to see haru snoring anyway sitting under the table "oh haru you will catch a cold like that" he quickly got a blanket and raped it around haru's shoulders and finished the dishes and left for home (towmarow for shur )


End file.
